Featured Article Nominating and Voting
'' This page is for the nomination of pages, and the voting of them for the Featured Article section of the Main Page.'' Rules *You can vote for more than one page, however we don´t advise you to vote for more than two pages on the same category. *'Any' user can nominate or vote for a page (blocked users are up to the administrators). *Users can nominate their own pages, however they cannot vote for their own. *Each user can only nominate one page per month. *You''' can vote for the page you nominated, but aren't forced to. However, if the page you nominated is yours, you can't vote for it. *While the voting is taking place, you may change the votes but be sure not to do it many times. After the voting is officialy closed, nothing can be done. *You must include a reason why you are nominating/voting for the page, with a link to your User Page or if you nominated the page and also decided to vote on it, you can also use this, ^, if the reason you nominated the page is also why you voted for it. *No asking people to vote for yours, it's their decision. Any infraction of this rule may result in a warning and if continued, a block. *Pages that win cannot be nominated again for a minimum of '''three months. Pages that didn't win can be nominated again for the next month. Categories For the Featured Article Nominating and Voting, there exists 3 categories: *Featured Reality *Featured Character (Hero, Neutral or Villain) *Featured Fanfiction (TV Series, Movie, Fanfiction Series or Issue) Format for Nominations Page Name (Link) Nominated by''' username, as a link. Reason why you are nominating/voting for this page. A reason does not have to be given if you feel what you wanted to say is already present in the nomination or on another vote. If that would be the case, you can simply add your username or add this " ^ ". '' Votes (current number of votes) * Previous Winners '2013 April 2013: Derrek Gibbons (Earth-52161) May 2013: Valeria Richards (Earth-1175) June 2013: Ronan (Earth-81648) July 2013: Friedemann Veidt (Earth-13) August 2013: Christina Barton (Earth-120986) September 2013: Clint Barton (Earth-71452) October 2013: Thor (Earth-1309) November 2013: 'Earth-1224 '''December 2013: 'Eliot Tessa (Earth-3) '''2014 January 2014: 'Kal-El (Earth-929) '''February 2014: 'The Contest of Champions ' '''March 2014:' William-013 (Earth-152312) April 2014: ''No Winner '' May 2014: ''No Winner '' June 2014: ''No Winner'' July 2014: '''Peter Parker (Earth-5029) '''August 2014: *'Featured Reality: 'Earth-516 *'Featured Character: 'Peter Parker (Earth-1600)' ' *'Featured Fanfiction: 'The Spectacular Spider-Man September 2014: ' *'Featured Reality: 'Noah Drake (Earth-19) *'Featured Character: 'New Earth-Forty Two *'Featured Fanfiction: 'Spider-Man/Ghost Rider: Web of Demons Chapter 1 '(Comics Series) October 2014: No Winner November 2014: ''No Winner'' December 2014: No Winner '2015' January 2015: *'Featured Reality: 'Earth-4296 *'Featured Character: 'Bruce Wayne (Earth-15) *'Featured Fanfiction: 'Sinister Strikes in Earth-619! February 2015: *'Featured Reality: 'SigmaVerse *'Featured Character: 'Steve Rogers (Earth-130389) *'Featured Fanfiction: 'The Dark Knight (TV Series) and Sinister Strikes in Earth-619! (tie) March 2015: *'Featured Reality: 'Earth-007 *'Featured Character:' Anthony Oum (Earth-13) *'Featured Fanfiction:' All New Origins April 2015: *'Featured Reality:' Earth-619 (only page nominated) *'Featured Character:' Gouki (Earth-19999) *'Featured Fanfiction: 'The Transformers (Lord Caesar's Series) May/June/July 2015: *'Featured Reality:' Earth-9602 *'Featured Character:' No winner *'Featured Fanfiction:' Child of Evolution (Earth-2280 Event) August/September 2015: *'Featured Reality: 'Earth-4552 (only page nominated) *'Featured Character: 'Bruce Wayne (Earth-2992) *'Featured Fanfiction: 'Crossroads (619) October 2015: *'Featured Reality: 'Earth-BH13 (only page nominated) *'Featured Character: 'Sarah Carpenter (Earth-BH08) *'Featured Fanfiction: 'A Silent Guardian, a Watchful Protector, The Bird of Prey November 2015: ''No winner'' December 2015: *'Featured Reality: 'No winner *'Featured Character: 'Knight Owl (TOC) *'Featured Fanfiction: 'Crossroads of Comics '2016' January/February 2016: ''No winner'' March 2016: *'Featured Reality: 'Earth-70709 *'Featured Character: 'Otto Octavius (Earth-81616) *'Featured Fanfiction: 'The Phoenix Project Featured Character Iosepp (Earth-619) Nominated by Nobody. Hey, the page is finally kinda finished, I didn't know what else to choose since I was gone for the past month or so, don't look at me like that! Seriously though, this is my first stab at autofiction, à la Rōnin, and I was really eager to know what anyone might think of it. I have erased all the other pages that had been praised, and kept the almost empty ones to work on them a little more, so this page is pretty much the resurrection of my fanfiction universe, so it's up to you, is it worthy of that, or not? Votes (2): *Rōnin: I'm a sucker for autofiction in general, but French's Iosepp is an amazing well-detailed and expansive character page, and it deserves recognition. *Bluehunter16: Amazing. Definitely a masterwork of the Crossroads! *Draft227: Unique as all of French's works, this one here is definitely what I would call "THE FrenchTouch work". You will find yourself digging through each information about it. Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616120) Nominated by Lord Caesar. Despite the fact that there's no history about her, it's interesting to see her as this universe's Mystique, especially since she's based on the X-Men movies' version of her. It's also interesting to see a human/mutant relationship between her and Spider-Man. She's even Apocalypse's daughter! You never expect anything like that out of the your favorite redhead. Votes (0) * Peter Parker (Earth-1804) Nominated by EmeraldCinematicUniverse. So I spent a lot of effort on this and I would like this to be featured since it is a bit of a new take. Added more Parker family members and changed some origins. This is also my first ever character on here so it is up to you guys if it is worthy or not! Votes (0) * Featured Reality Nebula Universe Nominated by Nobody. Only three words: Bloody amaze-balls. Go read it, it's a much appreciate renewal of the literature genre on Comic Crossroads by PhotonCommander, and you will like it. Votes (2) *Nobody: Respect my authority. *Rōnin: What French said. I also love the premise, and the inspirations behind it. Hopefully winning Featured Reality will encourage Photon to pop back into the Crossroads more often. *Draft227: Nebula is the kind of work that really interests me because of it's inspiraytions and yet, a fully original concept, with golden original characters. As Ron said above I hope this makes Photon be active here in the CR, because his works cannot be forgotten. Featured Fanfiction Spawn/Ghost_Rider (BlueHunterTV) Nominated by Nobody. Just found it pretty cool. Votes (1): *Nobody: Yeah. *Draft227: All things made by Blue are cool, and which combo is better as the awesome Spawn and Ghost Rider together kicking ass?